The Cabinet
'"The Cabinet" '''is the third episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-first episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on July 29, 2014. In the episode, President Amy's cabinet convenes to discuss the recent news of rejection from Tomorrowland's Archduke. They debate the various tactics to avoid war, their biggest fear, but dissension in the cabinet could potentially cause a rift in the prosperous nation. The Episode President Amy entered the Hall. The rest of her administration's cabinet had gathered. Her Vice President, Nicholas, her Secretary of State, Grace, her Chief of Justice, Aaron, her various Secretaries, and the Speaker of the House. Amy took her seat at the center of the table. "Tomorrowland said no." "Typical," Nicholas responded. "Tomorrowland said nothing," the Secretary of New Orleans said, "It was the Archduke that said no." "The Viceroys must have had some say in the matter," Aaron said, "That is the law over there." "Yet I doubt it," Amy said. "So we failed," the Secretary of Erut Nevda said, "We'll move on. Other items on our agenda..." "No, stop," the Secretary of Frontierland said, "this is a serious issue we need to resolve. If Tomorrowland refuses, we need to reassure our kingdom that we shall not go to war." "The public seems to crave war," Nicholas said, "we have never had one." "You don't count the Battle of New Orleans a war?" the Secretary of New Orleans asked. "No one does," Amy scowled, "It lasted two hours." "Preventing war is simple," Erut Nevda said, "We'll announce a compromise." "The Archduke will never compromise," Grace said. "No compromise," Amy said, "We'll surrender the cause." "We can't do that!" Aaron nearly shouted, "Gallifreyan's legacy must live on!" "Gallifreyan is dead!" the Secretary of Main Street bellowed. The Hall fell silent. "Too soon, man," Nicholas said. Main Street looked away embarrassed. "How about," the Secretary of Fantasyland said, "We send him the ol' fear machine." Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'd tremble. It's not even real." Fantasyland laughed. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the situation." "There's nothing to joke about," Grace said, "We're in a stalemate." "No...wait...I think I have it," the Speaker of the House said, "A territorial offer. Tomorrowland maintains all its governance and rights but will allow its citizens to seek membership within VMK. No war, no rejection, just an alliance." Amy smiled. "That can work." "We should plan a speech then," Nicholas said, "to inform the public. The week you promised is almost up." "I'll do it tonight. I have some familial matters to attend to tomorrow." Amy slammed her gavel. Meeting adjourned. Secretary of State Grace waved to Aaron, the Chief of Justice, from the doorway. He sauntered over. "Oh God I can hardly tolerate those meetings anymore." Aaron nodded in agreement. "Now what? A territorial offer?" "They're gonna say no," Aaron said, "Tomorrowland wants to be independent." "The Archduke wants to be independent," Grace said. "There's a vicious struggle for power there," Aaron said, "None of the Viceroys trust the Archduke." "Well none of us trust Amy. We have much in common." "Oh, there's Nicholas." The Vice President glanced their way. Grace and Aaron feigned their best smiles and waved. Nicholas returned the gesture. "Alright, we need to get a move on this soon," Grace said. "When?" Aaron pressed. "I don't know exactly. We'll have to see how the Archduke takes it." "And then?" "We make our move on Nick." "Excellent," Aaron said. Grace frowned. "I don't like how close Amy's getting with...them..." "God I love you," Aaron said. Grace blushed. "Shut up! Come on, let's go have dinner." "Thank you, Elena. That is very kind of you. Yes, I'll be over tomorrow afternoon of course. No no, thank you!" Amy smiled as she paced the break room. Gallifreyan's family was basically the only one she had. "Oh is she? Please put her on." Amy waited. "Yes, it's me. I will see you tomorrow. Try to keep your brothers away from your grandmother. You know how their talk of war upsets her. Good, yes, alright sweetie, goodbye. Tomorrow, yes. Goodbye." Amy hung up. Elena's granddaughter was one of the sweetest people in the nation. Gallifreyan's influence had clearly descended to her. Gallifreyan's great-granddaughter. Deeba. Trivia *The reference to the Battle of New Orleans is a subtle insult to New Orleans Square, which is widely considered to be a useless "land." Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes